Nightmare
by Rotrum
Summary: He sits in the darkness everyday, lost in nostalgia.  Alone and scared, but not dead yet.  One-shot, will continue if I get enough people to tell me to.  First time writing something like this in a while.


So yeah, now I'm trying my hand at something the opposite of what I usually do,I usually do Comedy, So here's something depressing.. I don't know if I can do this Genre justice, so I'd like some opinions.

I wrote this during Math Class and during Tech Ed.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. So sue me, it's a lost cause. No copyright infringement is meant and all that sort of stuff.

**Nightmare**

He sat quietly in the twilight zone, eyes unblinkingly staring at a dusty, old lamp that probably would never again glow with its radiance. The ripped lamp shade seemed to match the scene of this dark, bleak room, this building. Where the light of day would never again shine. The lone teen, around seventeen or eighteen, simply stared unmoving, cold nostalgia freezing him to the bone, an eternal dance of death and despair playing in his lifeless eyes as they dimly scanned the black room. He didn't see the disparaged, destroyed, black, and bleak room. He was the happy memories mixed in with what crushed it all. He shivered involuntarily.

He was as good as dead, but too lost in though, too deep in the memories, to die. His eyes and thoughts were equally unfocused, no, he didn't hear the crackling thunder and beating rain, he didn't see the brief moments of illumination lightning, he didn't feel the cold night air infecting the heater-less edifice, he didn't taste the blood on his dry, wintered lips, he didn't smell the old charcoal in the air, a tear slowly dripped down his face, pulled by the gravity that kept his world in motion-if only in moments like this.

His hand unconsciously ghosted over the furniture, loosely grabbing a cold sandwich of a single piece of folding bread and a single slice of dry meat. Everything was single, alone. The bare nourishment was slowly swallowed in a slow, practically hypnotized, fashion. The process of eating the sandwich took about an hour, but to him it might as well have been eternity. It might as well have been eternity since he still had his left. Eternity was infinite, so for all he knew, it was eternity since…

A faint beeping entered the room, a battery operation clock dimply told the lone figure that it was exactly midnight. By some twist of fate, a burst of lightning flashed across the sky, hitting a lightning rod of the building's. the room came to life with a dismal amount of temporary electricity. The teen laughed in some false memory brought to light by the sudden addition of appliances.

Lights flickered over the area, showing a kitchen, a slide, several rooms, an air hockey table, a foosball table, and other common furniture. Another bitter laugh resounded as the toaster oven dinged, signifying that the set amount of time since it had been turned on passed. The time, 12:00, glowed on several appliances,

As suddenly as it all came, it faded away until the dull black emptiness was all that was left. His smile faded and, for the first time in a while, he came back into the world of reality. His gaze went around the room as tears streamed silently down his countenance, he walked as if for the first time before collapsing on the couch, staring at the dead ceiling.

He pet the couch fondly as his dead eyes played across what he knew to be the ceiling. A damp understanding of the room kept him from becoming lost and drowning in the ocean of darkness. He felt the warm water on his back now, how long had he been crying here? With a shake of the head, he sat up and looked into the darkness

Even with his faint consciousness, memories still played across his vision. He looked where he knew the kitchen was. Over the blackness his mind supplied a kind woman smiling as she cooked with her groaning daughter. He head turned again in the darkness and he saw a wall-mounted mirror. In that mirror was a teen a bit younger than he was, the teen was smiling confidently. He looked elsewhere an his heart simply borke as he tore his eyes elsewhere. He saw a happy-go-lucky kid in an older body, finding joy in the simplest things. He looked back up ad whispered gently, "Are you still cooking up there? Staring at yourself? Being yourself? Having fun?"

He didn't bother to wipe his eyes. It was Her fault. SHE caused this. And she would get away with it. Because he was as good as dead. And everyone else really was.

…Not everyone, his mind gave him, unhelpfully. He shook his head and closed his eyes at the optimism, he didn't know if she had survived or not.

"A lot can happen in a year" He murmured to himself as his eyes closed again. Nostalgia once more gripped at his hear. He fell asleep among the sheer cold and dark, dreaming dreams of what could have been, what should have been…

Sorry if I wasted your time.

Potentially, I could continue this. If no one wants me to in the next couple days I'll edit an ending onto the end (no duh)


End file.
